


Mistaken History

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for HP_nextgen100's prompt # 143: Recent History.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Mistaken History

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_nextgen100's prompt # 143: Recent History.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Mistaken History

~

Scorpius sat up. “That was fun.” 

James caressed his bare back. “Yes. Let’s do it again soon.” 

Moving away, Scorpius Summoned his clothes. “I suppose.” 

James coughed. “Come home with me, meet everyone.” 

“Sorry, I’m having tea with my family tonight.” Scorpius bent over, putting on his shoes. “Plus, given your recent history, that’s hardly advisable.” 

“What’s that mean?” 

“I understand you’ve a tendency to break up with blokes once things become too…involved.” Scorpius tossed a tight smile back over his shoulder. 

“What?” 

“Anyway, I should be off. See you around.” Scorpius Disapparated, leaving James blinking. 

“What the fuck?”

~

James was stroppy by the time he entered his parents’ house. Spotting Al, he dragged him into an empty hallway. “What the fuck did you tell Scorpius?” 

“Hello to you, too,” said Al. 

“Don’t fuck with me,” James growled. “Answer my question.” 

Al raised an eyebrow. “What exactly do you mean?” 

James shoved Al against the wall. “Scorpius! What did you tell him about me?” 

“That you’re an arse, but you’re my brother, so I put up with you.” 

“Al,” James said, voice low. “I swear I’ll hex you. Why does Scorpius think my recent history means I can’t commit?” 

~

“Ah, that!” Al smirked. “Maybe because it’s true?” 

James blinked. “What the fuck are you talking about?” 

Al raised an eyebrow. “Steve?” 

“We broke up!” 

“Right after he met us. Then there’s David, who you also broke up with once we met him.” 

“That’s not—” 

“Rory?” 

“He was an arse. He insulted Mum.” 

Al’s eyes narrowed. “What his address? I need to have a word.” 

“I’ve handled it,” said James. “That’s why Scorpius thinks my recent history makes me unreliable? My exes?” 

“And because he’s my friend and I can’t see him hurt.” 

“I’d never hurt him!” 

“Oops.” 

“You fucker!” 

~

“Such fascinating things one can hear in family hallways,” said Lily. 

James spun, glaring at her. “Go away.” 

“Please, I heard everything.” Lily studied her fingernails. “You’re in a pickle.” 

“I’m not discussing my love life with my baby sister!” 

Lily snorted. “Since you’re about to not have a love life at all if you don’t, I’d advise you shut up and listen.” 

James sputtered. 

Ignoring him, she continued, “Scorpius’ fancied you for ages, but he’s scared you’ll follow recent history and dump him as soon as he comes for tea.” 

“Your solution?” 

Lily smirked. “Go to his for tea.”

~

“James Potter to see Scorpius Malfoy.” 

The elf blinked up at him, then stepped aside, gesturing him in. 

Moments later, Scorpius came down the staircase, looking surprised. “What are you doing here?” 

“It’s come to my attention you think my recent history indicates I’m not interested in commitment.” James stepped forward. “I am. So, I was hoping I could persuade you of that by inviting myself to tea.” 

Scorpius blinked. “Are you planning to break up with me as soon as you meet my family?” he asked quietly. 

“Merlin, no.” 

Scorpius smiled faintly. “All right. Come and I’ll introduce you.” 

~

Tea with the Malfoys was…interesting. Draco and Lucius glared, Astoria and Narcissa smiled, plying him with pastries. By the end, James was thoroughly confused, although the way Scorpius smiled at him was encouraging. 

When Lucius suggested port, however, Scorpius intervened. “Sorry, Grandfather, James and I already have…plans.” 

Before James could react, Scorpius steered him out of the room and down the hallway into a beautifully decorated room. 

“Where—oof!”

When they separated, James was panting. “Wow.” 

Scorpius smiled, his heart in his eyes. “Ready for more fun?”

As Scorpius he drew him towards the bed, James whispered, “Definitely.” 

~


End file.
